In the Rain
by awhiteside37
Summary: (This is a love story for George.) Alexandria escapes from her family, the Malfoys, and runs away to the Hogwarts with The Weasleys. (Based on the second Harry Potter book)(May or may not follow order of events in the book because I am too lazy to check with the book before I upload.) Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria Malfoy

Age- 12

House- Gryffindor

Status- Pureblood

About me- Hi. My name is Alexandria Malfoy. Some call me Alex. I was ten years old when I received my Hogwarts letter. Also, I was ten years old when my best friend was murdered right in front of me. My father followed Voldemort. He didn't succeed in a mission. Voldemort wanted to kill my father's friend. My father had no friends. So Voldemort killed mine.

George Weasley-

Age- 14

House- Gryffindor

Status- Pureblood

About Me- You should know all about me! I'm George Weasley!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria's P.O.V.

"Get out," My father yelled.

"You can't just through her out into the streets! Lucius! Think this through. Please!" My mother defended me.

"That filthy daughter of ours was seen by the Minister with that Potter boy!"

My brother, Draco, walked into the room.

"Uggh! Potter! Alex, why were you with that git?"

"Apparently they were in Diagon Alley together. Potter, that Weasley boy and the blood traitor twins, and that Mudblood, Granger." My father stated.

I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Allie! Wait!" My mother used the nickname I hated. I threw things into my trunk as fast as I could. I grabbed the tellie and phones The Weasleys. George to be exact.

"Hullo?"

"George! Hurry! Get the car here NOW!"

"Alex?"

"Code Red!"

"Okay! Okay! On my way!" I hung up. I stuffed my books into my trunk. I slammed it shut and threw the window open as my father spelled the door to bits. A car horn sounded madly through the night.

"George!" The back door flew open. I threw my trunk to Ron who sat inside. I tried to jump in the car.

"Draco! Get your sister!"

"Yes, Father." He ran forward and grabbed my leg as I crawled out the window.

"No! No! Draco! I'll fall!" Too late. I started falling. I looked up to see the look of terror and regret on my brother's face. I felt freezing metal below me and I blacked out.

George's P.O.V.

Fred drove as I sat in the back. Alex's head in my lap. I sat staring at her face. I stroked her hair and remembered the first time I saw her.

_I stepped out of the carriage and out into the pouring rain. The first years had gotten out of the boats. This beautiful girl walked with my brother and Harry Potter. Wait! This is an 11 year old girl. No. NO! It wouldn't be right. I start staring at her again. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back like a silky golden waterfall. Even through the rain I could see her sky blue eyes. _

"_George!" _

"_Huh? What? I wasn't staring!"_

"_Sure you weren't" I punched Fred, my brother, in the arm and walked into the Great Hall thinking about the girl with the blue eyes._

"Hey, George. See you saved me again." I looked down and remembered that I was in my fourth year, not my third year. That blue-eyed girl stared up at me with a twinkle in her eye and maybe something else. No. I can't be falling for my younger brother's friend. Can I?

Alexandria's P.O.V.

_The first time George saved me was in my first year. One of the Slytherin jerks was trying to kiss me. _

"_Come on, blue-eyes. I won't bite… Much."_

"_Back off you Slimy Pussgarbler!"_

"_Where did you get that word from? You are too young to use that kind of language. Well, maybe I can tame you." He leaned in slowly with his lips puckered. I pinched my eyes shut. _

"_Stupefy!" I waited for that git's lips against mine. They never came. I opened my eyes to see the jerk on the floor in front of me. I look up and see a tall red-head looking at me. He has a half-grin aimed at me. _

"_Hi." I whispered._

_He stuck his hand out for me. "I'm George."_

_I stuck my hand out and took his. "I'm Alexandria. Call me Alex."_

"_Well, Alex, you're welcome."_

"_For what?"_

"_Saving your life."_

"_I hardly think keeping someone from kissing me is categorized as saving my life!"_

"_Well… With Him," He nodded towards the guy on the floor, "Is bad news. Like, his father's 'people' would kill for him to get his way."_

"_Oh."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Malfoy!" I look up to see Snape and the rest of the class looking at me. "Would you care to share whatever your drawing with the class?"

"Ummmmmm…"

Snape walked over and snatched the drawing from her. He studied it for a moment. Then, he burst out laughing. He held up the paper. It grew to the size of a poster board. The drawing was of George proposing to me. Everyone started laughing. George walked in. He saw the picture and burst out laughing.

"Alex! Alex!"

"Ugh! Five more minutes!"

"Alex! Wake up! I'm leaving!"

I sat up. What a weird dream. Hmmmmm… Does it mean something?

"Mione?" I said in the sweetest voice possible.

"What, Alex?"

"How do you make this?" Hermione looked at the potion instructions.

"First, go get six strands of unicorn hair and a drop of basilisk venom." I retrieved the items she told me to get. "Good. Now, bring the venom to a simmer and drop in the strands one at a time. Run and fetch me the Rat's tail." I bring it back. "Drop it in the pot and stir counter-clockwise until it turns a bluish-purple."

"Yay!"

"Great!"

"You are all dismissed." Snape said.

"That potion was really hard. Don't you agree, Harry?" As I asked that, Draco came and gave me a shoulder to me neck pushing me into a wall. "Hey!"

"Oh," Draco said, "Sorry, Allie-Poo!" I blushed redder than Ron's hair.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry yelled.

"Make me, Potter!"

"Guys! Guys!" I tried to pull them apart.

Draco started,

"Stu-"

Harry started,

"Expelliarmis!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"I'll get you, Alex! You and your Blood-traitor and Mudblood you call friends!"

Draco picked up his wand and muttered a spell. I felt burning pain spread all up my arms and legs. I screamed and all I saw was black.

Red, Red everywhere. My world is blood. Surrounding me in a red, red world. What am I thinking? My world is Hogwarts. Harry and Ron and Hermionie. Fred and…. George. I remember that day in the rain.

_I step out of the boat, soaked to the core with freezing rain. I struggled up the slope to the front entrance of Hogwarts with a torrential downpour hitting me head on. I have the strangest notion that someone is watching me. I look back to see a cute red-head staring at me. I self-consciously tuck my hair behind my ear. _

"_Alex! Hurry up!" I snap out of the trance to see Hermione urging me on. I remember. Cold rain._

"_Coming." I risk one final glance behind me to see the boy still staring. I smile slightly and give a half wave. He is Cute!_

I wake up to see myself sitting on a bed in the hospital wing. I hear whispers near me so I shut my eyes again.

"Just talk to her"

"I can't" I recognize this to be George.

"Just do it. Tell her!"

"She'll laugh at me!"

"No she wo-" I took this opportunity to dizzily sit up and immediately fall back down. "Lookie-hear! Sleeping Beauty finally awoke." I blushed.

"Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Uhhhh... Su-"

"Ah! Alex, sweetie! You're awake!" Madame Pomfrey ran over and blocked George from my view. "Oh. Were you two talking? Continue"

"What did you want to tell me, George?"

"Nothing…. It's nothing….." He trailed off and Fred and he bounded out of the room.

George's P.O.V.

"Just talk to her"

"I can't" I whisper.

"Just do it. Tell her!"

"She'll laugh at me!" I turned even redder than my hair.

"No she wo-" he cut off. We turned and saw Alex falling back onto the pillow. "Lookie-hear! Sleeping Beauty finally awoke." Fred teased. She blushed. Even when she's embarrassed, she is so beautiful.

"Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Uhhhh. Su-"

"Ah! Alex, sweetie! You're awake!" Madame Pomfrey ran over and blocked me from her site. "Oh. Were you two talking? Continue"

"What did you want to tell me, George?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing…. It's nothing….." I trailed off and Fred and I ran out of the room.

Alex's P.O.V.

_Now I know I will never make it with George. He likes someone else. Probably someone from Quidditch! Ohhhh…... Wait a minute…_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's P.O.V.

"I made it! I made it! I made it!"

"Made what?" George and Fred asked in unison.

"You are now looking at-"

"A boggart?" Fred asked.

"A mdfvhvjdnjvhdjn" George mumbled. Fred and I stared at him.

"You are looking at the newest Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!"

"Oh my gosh!" Fred yelled quite loudly as everyone had just silence for Dumbledore to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley for helping me silence for my speech," Everyone laughed. Fred took a very long and drawn out bow.

After Dumbley-dore finished his speech, we went back to talking about me being Keeper.

"Bloody Hell, you're not!" George yelled.

"Why?!" I retorted defiantly.

"Well, you are like a 2nd daughter to my mum and she'll murder me for letting you get hurt."

"I'll do what I please, thank you, Mr. Weasley!" and with that, I stomped out of the hall leaving a delicious Trekle Tart behind.

George's P.O.V.

"Should I go looking for her then?" I asked Fred.

"I would hope you had enough common sense, mate!" So off I went to look for a girl, one who knows more secret passage ways than I do, who did not want to be found. So naturally, I started at the lake. Of course she was there in an EXTREMLY obvious place.

"Alex?" I asked.

"What?" She said with tears mingled with her words. My throat closed up in pain and agony. How could I hurt such a delicate but also so brave and defiant a girl with no regards for her feelings later?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am just sore from having running all the way to America for a marathon and back!" She said with sarcasm dripping from her words. She turned around and glared at me. I flinched and her expression softened.

"Come 'ere" I held out my arms. She wiped her nose on her sleeves. "I want you there, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She looked up into my eyes and I realized how close we were.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…." And we kissed. Not a snogging session but, soft and true and real, like it should be. Sparks Flew…..


	5. Chapter 5

When we broke apart, we walked hand and hand back into the entrance hall. He pecked me on the lips and we went our separate ways. He went to the common room, and I went to the library to study with Hermione. I walked into the library. It was all dark. I heard Hermione's pencil scraping across the parchment.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I screamed.

"Yes?" I heard a scratchy voice drawl.

"Hermione?"

"Nooooo…." I heard something slither around my feet.

I whimpered quietly. I stood deathly straight.

"W-Who's there?" My heart flipped three times before I aw the familiar red head of Ginny.

"Oh! Phew! Ginny, you terrified me!"

"Yessssssssss." I heard from her mouth. Something slithered up my leg.

"G-Ginny. Help!" Whatever was slithering up my leg, constricted around my chest. I felt it hard to breathe. "Ginny," I wheezed. I felt a piercing pain in my neck. I screamed and heard Hermione running. I collapsed. Before everything went black, I saw Hermione get stonily stiff and fall to the ground.

George's POV

I am watching Alexandria's dot on the Marauder's Map when I see it. The new label. "Basilisk."

"Fred! Up, NOW!"

Fred collapses onto the floor yelling,

"Wha-da-matter-who-dead?"

"If we don't hurry, Alex will be." At that, Fred leaped up more awake than ever. "Fred. You go wake Dumbledore. I'll go find Alex." Fred nods and runs off. I grab the map again and see me up in the tower, no far away from that little dot. But someone isn't that far away. Actually in the same 3 foot radius is Ginny….

Alexandria's POV

"Alex? Alex, Alex please wake up," a voice cried. George? "Please wake up. I need you. I miss you, I love you…." I immediately open my eyes. George is crying into his hands.

"What's wrong, Georgie?" I ask.

"It's just that Alex is," He looks up. "ALEX!" His lips crash against mine. Like the time at the lake, sparks flew. Wow. He pulls back, as red as his ginger hair I love so much. Wait, love?


	6. Chapter 6

_One Week Later_

"And welcome Gryffindor's newest keeper, Alexandria Malfoy!" I run out into the pitch with George at my side.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Never more so." He gives me a quick peck on the lips before I kick off to the goalposts. Quaffle after Quaffle comes my way, yet I deflect them all, except for 6.

"And it looks like Potter's seen the snitch!" I turn away for a second to see Harry streaking towards the ground. He rears back up. "And Potter's got the snitch! It's all over! Gryffindor wins 240-60!"

I fly to the ground and scream at the top of my lungs. We won!

As I walk into the busy common room, I am forced a butter beer upon me as I absently look for George. There he is in a circle of friends. I start walking over, a smile pulling until I stop dead in my tracks. George leans over and full on kisses this girl. My life feels like a spiraling black hole. He lied.

George's P.O.V.

"See, George? I made that girl think I was you!" Fred smirked.

"Fred! Why'd you kiss her?!" I yelled.

"Because." He retaliated.

"Because, why?"

"Because I felt like it!" Fred argued. With that he stalked up to the dorm while I saw Alex running up to her dorm crying. What did I let him do?


	7. Chapter 7

So, it's been about a month since I saw George and that girl. I haven't spoken to him since. I've also gotten kinda' reckless…

I've been back talking all the teachers. Doing worse pranks than the twins. Also been hanging out more with some Slytherins. Oh well! As a great singer once said:

**All My Life, I've been good but now, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm thinking what, the hell!******

I've been dressing like this on a daily basis:

I also think Harry has a major crush on me as well as Blaise and Ron. Poor Hermionie...


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandria's P.O.V.

"Hey, Draco!" I yelled.

"Hey, Alex! So glad you got over Weasel-bee!"

"Ugh! Me too! He was just a jerk."

"Now you can date someone who's up to the Malfoy Family Standards." He said the last part while having his nose up in the air like a snob and pretending to straighten his tie.

I laughed.

"So right! So, is Blaise seeing anyone?" I asked casually.

"No. He isn't seeing anyone." He said oblivious to the fact that I was hoping to ask Blaise out.

"Sweet, I'll be back in a bit. See 'ya!" I called. Man, I missed thee good old days when he didn't hex me into oblivion and back before I knew the Weasleys.

As I walked down the deserted halls, I heard a sucking sound. I looked at the wall to my right that had become a door. Curious….

I walked in the room and found a white grand piano and a lone bench in front of it. Hmmmmm…. I remembered a song I had heard long ago. It seemed perfect for what I had felt before. I sang and played.

George's P.O.V.

I heard singing in the Room of Requirement. Strange. I opened the door and saw Alex singing and playing the piano.

"You're not real and you can't see me! Somehow now you're Everybody's fool!" She ended the song with a really long note and burst out crying. She drew her knees up to her chest and threw her head down on the knees.

I walked further into the room until I was right behind her. She didn't see me still. She sat up and looked at the wall. I walked back to the door. A mirror had appeared on the wall. She swung her arm back and shattered the mirror with her hand. She collapsed on the floor in pain. Glass shards scattered themselves in her hair and in her hand. Her tears stopped as she passed out. I picked her up and ran to the Hospital Wing. Along the way, I passed Malfoy.

"What are you doing with my sister, Weasel?!"

"Saving her!" I yelled and ran on.

_Don't leave me, Alex. Not when I just decided to tell you….. _

_Just how much you mean to me. I love you….._


	9. Chapter 9

Alexandria's P.O.V.

My eyes popped open and took in my surroundings. White sheets, dark room, hospital gown. Oh, duh! I am in the Hospital Wing! I felt my hand falling asleep. I looked to my left and saw none other than George Weasley holding my left hand and being asleep. What the heck?! Shouldn't he be off with that girl snogging or something?

I detached myself from George and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my clothes from my dorm. I found Madame Pomfrey and asked if I could go. She hesitantly told me yes.

I wandered the halls waiting for there to be food in the Great Hall. I found Draco outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What were you doing?!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?!" I said with attitude.

"I went looking for you and found you unconscious in Weasel-Bee's arms! Did he hurt you? I will personally kill him!"

"No, no, no. I- umm…. Fell and I passed out. I guess he took me to the Hospital Wing."

"Ohhhh. Ok. He's safe, then. For now." Draco said.

He left and I gave the Fat Lady the password. I stumbled into the Common Room to find it deserted. I started walking to the dorm when I was spun around by someone. They pressed their lips to mine and I melted. After a few moments they pulled back. It was….

Harry?

"Harry! What was that for?! You don't just spin someone around and kiss them!"

I stomped away and saw Harry look stunned. As I reached the top step, I turned around and saw George. He saw me and came running for the steps. I backed up off the steps as the slide formed sending him back to the floor. I mouthed, 'I'm sorry," and ran to my dorm.

I ran to my pillow and cried. After what felt like hours, I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess, so I changed.

I looked at the time to see it being about dinner. Oops! No classes for me today! I walked down to dinner a little late but not during Dumbledore's speech. Most everybody looked up as I came in. I hid my face and walked down to the Gryffindor table. I sat near the end where no one would talk to me. When the food appeared, I ate quickly and left. I heard someone run out after me.

"Wait!" they called. I stopped slowly and turned around and my lips were met with George's. I brought my arms up and clasped them behind his neck and kissed back. When we broke apart, I stepped back and ran to the seventh floor again. I heard the door appear again and walked inside. I played the first song I thought of.

"I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over yet

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."

And I left.


	10. Chapter 10

George's P.O.V.

I kissed Alex, and then she ran away. Was it bad? Does she hate me? What did I do? I ran off looking for her. I checked the Room Of Requirement again. There was the singing again.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."

She started walking out and I backed up and hid around the corner. As she left, I ran up and held the door open so it wouldn't erase the room. I walked inside letting the door shut behind me. I saw a notebook on the piano. She must have left it here. I think about it for a moment and cross the room to grab it. I open it to the first page. It's a diary!

_August 15_

_Dear Diary,_

_Father used crucio on me again. Mother was out. Draco watched then ran up to his room. He didn't even try to help me. September 1__st__. That's my motivation. That little glimmer of hope that keeps me here. Just wait until September 1__st__ and everything will be okay. I hope..._

_ Wishing I was anywhere but here,_

_ ~~Alex~~_

Her dad uses crucio on her! I need to tell someone. Mum or Dad! They could report him. We could save Alex from those monsters! Why didn't she tell anyone?

"Ahem!" Someone coughed. I turned around. Uh-Oh!

Alexandria's P.O.V.

As I left, I thought about that song I sang. Why did I sing that? Of all songs, why that? I realized that I had left my diary in the R.O.R. I turned around and walked back.

The door was still there. Why didn't it disappear yet? It always does unless….. Someone's in there….. I opened the door quietly. There was one of the twins- George I guessed- reading my diary! He stood there for a moment.

"Ahem!" I coughed. He turned around. His face froze up in fear. My diary lay open in his hands. He looked at me and down at the diary. He hurriedly hid it behind his back. He had a fake grin upon his face.

I stomped towards him and yelled, "Why have you got my diary?!"

He yelled equally as loud, "Why didn't you tell us your father uses crucio on you?!"

I paled.

I grabbed my diary out from behind his back and stomped to the door. I turned around and added, "Because I didn't want you to like me from pity." Then, I walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

*Next Day*

I got dressed when I woke up in the morning in this.

I walked down to the common room to be grabbed by Harry.

"What's the deal? You're not going to kiss me again, are you?"

"No! Ginny has been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Ginny! No! We have to go help her!"

"Follow me!" I ran out after Harry. Ron joined us. We ran to Lockhart's office. We knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled. We walked in to his office and saw objects flying all over the room into boxes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Important emergency! Have to leave! Shame about your sister, Ron. So sorry!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Harry exclaimed. We all three pulled out our wands against him. He had his out and I yelled,

"Expelliarmis!" His wand flew out of his hand into mine. Harry shoved Lockhart all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We walked over to the sinks and Harry made a horrible sound. The sink split in half and parted leaving a tunnel deep down below the school. We pushed Lockhart first. Then Harry. I was about to go down when Ron grabbed me.

"Alex, be careful. I know you and George were a thing but, I really like you and I don't want you to get hurt." He blushed. I hugged him.

"Ron, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. I just want some good friends." I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. He bushed even harder as I flew down the tube. I landed hard on my back and Harry helped me up. Ron landed behind me. Lockhart had a wand pointed at us.

"Sorry children but this is the end of the line. I will wipe your memories and tell them all that the girl couldn't be saved and you two went insane at the sight of her mangled body. Nobody will ever have to know…" He yelled, "Obliviate!" and flew backwards. The ceiling crumbled and Ron ended up on the other side of the rubble from Harry and me.

"Ron! Are you okay?!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Lockhart's memory charm backfired!" We heard what sounded like a kick.

"We'll go on."

"Okay! I'll try to clear a hole for you all to get back through!"

We walked away to the sound of Ron's tries at moving rocks. We kept walking out all the way into a larger chamber. There in the middle was Ginny. I ran towards her body.

"Ginny!" I yelled, "Ginny, are you awake?" Her unconscious body lay unmoving.

Harry and I look up to see a boy who looks like a seventh year.

"She can't be awoken." He said.

"Help us, Tom!" Harry pleaded.

I zoned out while they conversed. The next thing I heard was shifting.

I looked up to see the words, 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE,' shift into, 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.'

The basilisk was called out and Fawkes, the phoenix came with the sorting hat.

"Is this all that Dumbledore sends his greatest fighter? A songbird and a hat?"

Harry looks down shamefully at the hat. Fawkes flies up to the basilisk and attacks its eyes. Blood drips down as the giant snake thrashes.

"You can still smell him! Get him!" Tom yells.

Harry pulls the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. He stabs it up into the basilisk's mouth getting a fang through his arm in the process. He pulls out the sword and stabs the diary. A shriek splits out of it and it oozes what looks like blood. Harry pulls out the fang and falls to the ground. I run over to him. Fawkes comes and cries over his wound. Oh, yeah. Phoenix tears heal wounds! Harry's wound clears up. I grab him and a stirring Ginny and hold onto Fawkes. He lifts us up into the air and out to the rubble. We fly out through a hole and Ron grabs on with a loopy Lockhart.

"We're flying! It's almost like magic!" Lockhart exclaims. I roll my eyes.

We land on the floor. I held the sword under my arm as we were flying and look down. Oops. It stabbed into my leg. Okay, now that hurts…. I'll just sleep off the pain. Yeah, a nap would work well. I fell asleep as people ran into the bathroom screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and saw my leg bandaged up. I snuck into the bathroom and changed into this.

I snuck out of the Hospital Wing and down to the Great Hall. I heard sprinting footsteps behind me. I spun around. _George….._

"What do you want, George?"

"I want the _old _Alex back. I want the one I saw in the rain. The girl by the lake. The girl from the Quidditch match. The one I fell in love with." He pulled me towards him and kissed me gently. I felt fireworks, bombs, sparks, falling down around us. Wow.

"Alex, will you take me back and forgive me?"

"I don't know that I can trust you again."

"If you are talking about the common room, that was Fred."

"Fred?"

"Yeah, Fred was getting girls to think he was me. Guess it worked pretty well."

I smashed my lips to his. We kissed for a while. When we pulled apart I whispered,

"Forever…."

"And always….."

I walked down to the common room with my trunk. I would be staying with the Weasley's for a while. My parents had decided that it be best for both groups to disown the other. So, by name I am still a Malfoy, but I am not related in any way.

I set my trunk down and waited for George. When he came down, I stood up and tipped my hat to him.

"Howdy there, partner!" I said in a thick country accent.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing? I mean, it's not that I don't like it-" he leaned in and whispered seductively into my ear, "Which I _really _do- but is that supposed to be, like those bull men or something like that?"

"No, its cowboy and I decided to try to….. Surprise your family. I know its mean but I wanted to see how mush I could freak out your mom and confuse your dad….. I couldn't resist!"

He hugged me to him.

"You know, Alex, I like you more and more each day."

"I know, 'cause I'm sexy and I know it!" I did a strange little dance on top of my trunk making everyone burst out laughing.

"That you are….." He picked me up off of the trunk and back on the ground. We were about to go out the portrait when I was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around.

"Oh, hey Harry!" I turned to George. "I'll be down in a minute." He nodded and walked off. "So Harry. What'd you want to-"

I was cut off by Harry forcibly pressing his lips against mine. I stumbled backwards and pulled away.

"Harry! You know that I am dating George right now. That was very egotistical and pigheaded of you, Harry James Potter!" I stomped off.

As I stomped away, I wondered in the back of my mind,

_Did I imagine that spark, or was it real?_


	13. Chapter 13

George's P.O.V.

I walked down to see Alex in a funny looking outfit. She saw me and tipped her hat.

"Howdy there, partner!"

"What the bloody hell are you wearing? I mean, it's not that I don't like it-" I whispered into her ear, "Which I _really _do- but is that supposed to be, like those bull men or something like that?"

"No, its cowboy and I decided to try to….. Surprise your family. I know its mean but I wanted to see how mush I could freak out your mom and confuse your dad….. I couldn't resist!"

I hugged her.

"You know, Alex, I like you more and more each day."

"I know, 'cause I'm sexy and I know it!" She did a strange little dance on top of her trunk making everyone burst out laughing.

"That you are….." I picked her up off of the trunk and back on the ground. We were about to go out the portrait when She was tapped on the shoulder. She spun around.

"Oh, hey Harry!" She turned to me. "I'll be down in a minute." I nodded and walked off.

I walked out of the portrait hole and down to the entrance hall and near the carriages with our stuff. I stood around and waited for her for a while. The people made me get in the last carriage and I had to leave. I got on the train and sat in our usual compartment and waited for her to come.

The train was about to leave when I saw a flash of blonde hair run by the compartment door window. I ran to the door and slammed it open to see Alex running down the aisle towards the back of the train. I walked out and followed her. I found her in an empty compartment singing.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you"

I walked into the compartment and held her close to me as she cried into my shirt.

"Shhh. It's okay….. It's okay….. Everything's alright….." She shook her head and hiccupped. "Now what happened?" I asked softly.

"W-When you l-l-left, H-Harry k-k-k-kissed m-me."

"It's okay, love. It wasn't your fault."

"It isn't okay. You c-can't trust me or H-Harry."

"I completely trust you. Harry just thinks you're as beautiful as I do." I pulled her face up to face me. We both leaned in and our lips met.

It felt the same as it did at the lake. Sparks, fireworks, bombs. The whole package. All for us. All for that magical kiss.

It was….. Like magic!


	14. Chapter 14

Alexandria's P.O.V.

Well, I have been at the Weasley's for a month now. Break is close to being over.

"Hey, guys!" I whispered. I walked into the twin's room. "Let's get Ron. It's time to go get Harry." The boys sat up and rubbed their eyes. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of my "spy" outfit. Fred and George both lept out of bed and rushed to me.

"Wow, Alex. You looke positively hot!" Fred said. Geroge smacked him.

"George! She's my girlfriend."

"Heh heh. Sorry, Georgie." Fred walked into the bathroom to change.

"But really, you look bloody hot, Alex." George whispered seductivlly in my ear. I shivered and he chuckled. He pushed me out of the room and advised me to go wake up Ron. I smirked and tiptoed down the hall to Ron's room. I opened the door.

"Ronnekins….." He continued snoring loudly. "Ronnekins….." I tiptoed over to him. "Hey, Ron. Hermionie is in your room in a bikini." He instantly shot up.

"Where is she?! Where is she!?" He turned and saw me. His jaw dropped. "Um- Er- Uh- A-Alex. You look bloody h-h-hot!" I smirked.

"Get up. Time to get Harry." I patted his cheek and swaggered out of the room. I walked into the twin's room to see George without a shirt on. He smirked when he saw me. I blushed and started backing out of the room. He came and pulled me back in.

"It's fine, love. I don't mind." He pressed his lips to mine. I instantly kissed back. We continued snogging with my arms around his neck and his hands resting tightly on my waist. He pulled me closer and begged for entrance. I smirked under the kiss and kept my mouth closed. He squeezed my hip. I shook my head. He bit my lip. I kept my mouth closed. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let go of my legs, I gasped thinking I was going to fall. He took this opprotunity to explore my mouth with his tounge. The door bathroom door suddenly swung open and Fred chuckled.

"Get some, Georgie!" We pulled back and he set me down, both of us blushing.

I cleared my throat.

"Shall, we go get Harry?" I asked.

"We shall." Fred walked out of the room while George put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. We walked out the door to go rescue Harry from the muggles.


	15. Chapter 15

*at school* *random period of time. Let's just say a few days before halloween*

I was sitting at breakfast with Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermionie when Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention! Attention! I have an exciting announcement for you all. We will be having a Halloween Ball on the evening of Halloween to end at midnight. Wear costumes and a mask. That will be all." Soon everyone was buzzing about the ball.

"Gin, Herm, wanna go to Hogsmede today and look for costumes?"

"Okay!" They replied. I gave George a kiss on the cheek while he seemed rather distracted and we rode to Hogsmede.

We walked into a costume store and started browsing for the perfect costumes. We started looking at completely stupid ones and laughing at eachother then we got serious. I found the perfect one for Ginny and Hermionie but nothing for me. Finally Hermionie pulled out one with a matching mask and I finally caved and bought it.

*Day of the dance*

I walked downstairs and saw Hermionie and Ginny.

"Alex! What the bloody hell are you wearing?!" They yelled. I laughed really loudly.

"It's my 'Goth' outfit for Halloween." I chuckled then smirked.

"You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!" Ginny hit me in the arm. We walked arm in arm to breakfast. I started eating and noticed all the stares I got. I stood up on the bench.

"If any of you have something you'd like to say about my _HALLOWEEN _outfit, please speak up NOW!" I glared around the room. When it was silent I sat back down. Fred high-fived me and laughed. I happened to glance over at the entrance of the Hall and wished I hadn't. It was George. And Katie Bell. Snogging…..

Tears sprang up in my eyes as Fred saw the pair as well as Hermionie and Ginny. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the hall. I stuck my head back in to see George smirking at me.

"By the way, we're over, Alex." Katie laughed. A single tear made its way down my face and I ran off.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermionie and Ginny had a fit when they saw my tear-streaked face. They shoved me into the shower and started setting up the array of torture weapons called, makeup. We all quickly dressed and they put make up on me and their selves. We all looked in the mirror and tied on our masks. I sighed and started walking down the stairs. A few guys looked at me but I ignored them and walked right out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

The Weird Sisters were playing for the night until they had people come up and sing. I had volunteered to sing a few songs because Hermionie forced me to. I stood around and was asked to dance a few times. Some one asked me to dance and I finally accepted. He led me out to the dance floor and spun me around. His hands rested on my waist while mine wrapped around his neck. He was dressed up as a prince. We casually talked about school and the people in the school. We started talking about our selves more when he leaned down and kissed me. I immediately kissed back. There were sparks and fireworks. I smiled into the kiss. We leaned back. They called my costume up to sing. He whispered into my ear,

"You'll know who I am soon….." And he disappeared. I walked with a sway in my hips up to the stage. I received a few whistles. I had decided to sing two songs.

"Hey everyone! I'm going to sing two songs for you tonight. The first one is 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri." I cleared my throat and signaled to the band to start.

"_Heart beats fast_ _Colors and promises_

How to be brave

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

But watching you stand alone

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_  
One step closer

_have died everyday_ _waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_

Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this_  
One step closer  
I have died everyday wa iting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I ha ve loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more  
_And all along I believed_ _I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more  
One step closer

One step closer  
I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more  
And all along

I believed I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more"

Everyone clapped and I got a few whoops. I smiled.

"The next song is 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson." I smirked and cued off the band.

"There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away

or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
what can become  
If you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who I really am  
everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

don't run away  
don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay  
don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohm

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

People screamed and bounced around as I sang. I swaggered off the stage into the awaiting arms of the screaming Hermionie. I chuckled and looked up. Dumble dore had started the five minute countdown to take off our masks. I frantically looked for the dors to leave before I had to take off my mask. I started running through the crowd to the door. I was spun around and I saw the prince again. I was down to thirty seconds. He held me there.

"Please, let me go." I pleaded.

"No. I want to see who you are." He held his ground.

"Three! Two! One….." The students screamed. He gentely took off my mask. He took off his.

Oh my gosh…..

The prince behind the mask was…


	17. Chapter 17

Hermionie and Ginny had a fit when they saw my tear-streaked face. They shoved me into the shower and started setting up the array of torture weapons called, makeup. We all quickly dressed and they put make up on me and their selves. We all looked in the mirror and tied on our masks. I sighed and started walking down the stairs. A few guys looked at me but I ignored them and walked right out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

The Weird Sisters were playing for the night until they had people come up and sing. I had volunteered to sing a few songs because Hermionie forced me to. I stood around and was asked to dance a few times. Some one asked me to dance and I finally accepted. He led me out to the dance floor and spun me around. His hands rested on my waist while mine wrapped around his neck. He was dressed up as a prince. We casually talked about school and the people in the school. We started talking about our selves more when he leaned down and kissed me. I immediately kissed back. There were sparks and fireworks. I smiled into the kiss. We leaned back. They called my costume up to sing. He whispered into my ear,

"You'll know who I am soon….." And he disappeared. I walked with a sway in my hips up to the stage. I received a few whistles. I had decided to sing two songs.

"Hey everyone! I'm going to sing two songs for you tonight. The first one is 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri." I cleared my throat and signaled to the band to start.

"_Heart beats fast_ _Colors and promises_

How to be brave

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

But watching you stand alone

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_  
One step closer

_have died everyday_ _waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_

Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this_  
One step closer  
I have died everyday wa iting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I ha ve loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more  
_And all along I believed_ _I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more  
One step closer

One step closer  
I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more  
And all along

I believed I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more"

Everyone clapped and I got a few whoops. I smiled.

"The next song is 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson." I smirked and cued off the band.

"There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away

or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
what can become  
If you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who I really am  
everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

don't run away  
don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay  
don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohm

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

People screamed and bounced around as I sang. I swaggered off the stage into the awaiting arms of the screaming Hermionie. I chuckled and looked up. Dumble dore had started the five minute countdown to take off our masks. I frantically looked for the dors to leave before I had to take off my mask. I started running through the crowd to the door. I was spun around and I saw the prince again. I was down to thirty seconds. He held me there.

"Please, let me go." I pleaded.

"No. I want to see who you are." He held his ground.

"Three! Two! One….." The students screamed. He gentely took off my mask. He took off his.

Oh my gosh…..

The prince behind the mask was…

Harry?

"Alex?" He asked, confused. I grabbed my arm out of his grip and ran to the bridge. I slid down a wall and cried.

Who had I thought it would be? Who had I hoped it would be?

"Miss. Malfoy." I heard an older voice say. I looked up and blinked. I saw the new DADA professor.

"Professor Lupin." I sniffed.

"Miss Malfoy, why are you out here crying when there is a lovely ball taking place inside?"

"Nothing…. Everything…." With that I burst out crying again.

He sat down and set his hand on my shoulder.

"There there Miss Malfoy. It's alright. You can tell me. I am very good at keeping secrets." He said sincerely. I nooded and began the whole story of my life and what happened tonight. By the end he was nodding and stroking my hair.

I sniffed and he helped me up.

"Miss Malfoy, if I could give you some advice. I say you tell Harry how you feel, tell him gently, mind you, and then talk to George. He will understand."

"Thank you Professor Lupin. Oh," I said before I walked away. "Good luck with the full moon next week." I skipped off. Yes, I could tell Professor Lupin was a were. The scars looked similar to Greybeck's.

I slowly wandered back to the dance.

I saw Harry sitting alone at a table on the side.

I sighed and walked over to him.

I sat down.

"Harry-" I started. He held up a hand to stop me.

"Listen, Alex. It's okay. I know you didn't feel the way I feel about you. It's perfectly okay."

"Harry, I felt sparks during that kiss. I think I like you…."

"Well, Miss Malfoy, will you go out with me?"

"Indeed Mr Potter!" He stood and lent me his hand. I accepted it and stood up. We walked out with the rest of the school as the dance ended.


End file.
